The Sands Confession
by DarkSpartan96
Summary: The female Kazekage is saved by the love of her life and want's to confess her feeling toward him will she be able to pull it off? NarutoxFemGaara


**DarkSpartan96:Hello reader's this is my first Fem-Gaara story and I hope you enjoy**

**Summary: The female Kazekage is saved by the love of her life and want's to confess her feeling toward him will she be able to pull it off?**

******Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto **

* * *

The sun was falling the wind blowing swiftly as the grass moved softly as their was silence among the feild's near the boarder of suna and leaf village. Their in the middle of the field held the Kazekage between life and death while other's were trying to save her.

In her mind she was in a white void of loneliness by herself seeing her child form in front of her crying begging for acknowledgement instead of being called a monster but half of her accepted It to prove the village was right but someone helped her and she never got to confess her love to him since she was dying but suddenly felt a grip on her shoulder.

Gaara awoke from her death-like conscious with a hand on her shoulder turn to look but to see a blonde hair teen with a small smile of relief staring into her eye's.

"Naruto...Kun" She mumbled not believing she was alive since she had the one tailed beast removed her from the Akatsuki thinking it was impossible to be brought back unless it was the edo tensei or something more that is out there.

"Welcome back Gaara-chan" the blonde said as Gaara turned slowly to look and see she was surrounded by her fellow sand comrades, Kakashi's team, Gai's team looking at her with smile's of relief shouting the Kazekage was saved.

She couldn't believe it she was not alone like her childhood with people thinking she was a monster but now people looked up to her as the Kazekage thanks to the change she went through from the man she fell in love with...Naruto Uzamaki.

People roared in cheers once they returned to the Sand Village but mourned of a loss of a fellow sand shinobi Elder Chiyo for sacrificing her life to bring Gaara back.

The leaf shinobi had to stay due to their injuries except Naruto thanks to the Kyuubi healing him. So for the night the village would party of Gaara's return as the leaf shinobi healed.

Gaara past through crowd's of people welcoming her back and thanking her for protecting the village. She looked up and saw Naruto on a rooftop leaning on a rail then he noticed her he smiled and waved to her.

She smiled she was happy to see him and wanted to thank him for everything. Quickly making her way to him by jumping on top of building's and land next to him as her red long hair blew with the wind.

"Hey Gaara-chan feeling better" asked Naruto looking at the Beauty of the Kazekage as she walked to ward's him.

"Yes Naruto-kun Im feeling better" she stared at his blue eyes as it were the sun itself and she quickly looked away blushing from the intense stare he was giving to her. She felt herself feeling a hot sensation in her chest like no other. She never felt like this except around Naruto but never really showed it. She suddenly felt Naruto hug her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Na...Naruto-kun" she stuttered never been this close to him except the time when they fought when the sound evaded the leaf but easily lost.

She didn't know what to do but return the hug he was giving to her and the warmth he was radiating so she pulled him closer not wanting to let go.

"I was worried Gaara-chan that I would lose you I was afraid I wouldn't see you again" Naruto said as he tighten his grip on her.

Gaara couldn't believe what she was hearing he was afraid her gone from this world no one would really admit that even her sibling's but he did and she was happy.

"Gaara-chan there's something I want no I need to tell you" Naruto looked her straight into her green eye's waiting for response to proceed his speech.

She quickly made a nod wanting an answer to hear what he was going to say and she did "I love you Gaara-chan" her world around came to a stop except them and her heart paced faster her cheeks turning red as her hair.

Gaara quickly gave back a response by leaning forward and kissed him passionately This is what she alway wanted when she first met him when they first saw each other before the Chunin Exams.

Both gave out a moan of pleasure and pulled away from each other panting slightly for air. Gaara looked down feeling embarrassed of her sudden action, her hair went to her face covering her eye's but pulled back by Naruto. Her blush was out of control she wanted to kiss him again and fill her needs.

"I love you Naruto I alway's have" she confessed while he simply caressed her cheek which she leaned into enjoying the feeling as she continued.

"I was afraid of confessing to you because I thought you would reject me and think I was a monster but when I found out you were a Jinchuuriki too Naruto I was so happy because I found someone who felt the same loneliness and pain I felt"

Gaara couldn't hold the tears back anymore the dam broke and she started to weep like a child "I..I was so happy that I met you, when I died this is what I wanted to say to you but now I got the chance"

Naruto pulled her closer to him and stroked her beautiful long red hair as she cried into his chest "It's ok I have the same feeling's for you too and alway's will" with that said he rubbed her back to ease the mood.

"Promise that you wont leave me Naruto-kun I don't want to be alone anymore you're the only one to make me smile" she stopped crying and asked him a serious question "Will you stay with me in my village Naruto"

Naruto was completely in shock that came up he didn't think about it he had his main goal to become Hokage but he wanted to make the love of his life happy "Sure" with that said Gaara was overjoyed.

"Will you stay with me tonight" He gave her one his signature grin's "Of course I will" with that said they went back to the Kazekage tower to her room of course

Once they appeared in her room in was plane like any other room he been it but the only thing that was noticable was a large red bed in the middle of the room.

Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand leading him the bed he did on command still nervous of the situation they were in but followed. They both sat down with the room filled with complete silence until Naruto spoke.

"Are you sure about this Gaara-chan I don't want to pressure you or anything we can wait" he said with complete seriousness but to his surprise Gaara pushed him down on the bed on got on top of him giving him a glare of _'Stop talking and just go along with it'_.

"I am completely serious Baka you're the one I love and the only one I want to do it with" she leaned down giving him a passionate kiss both enjoyed it until she stopped and got up from the bed making Naruto groan from the stop but blushed once he see's her taking off her black shirt and pants showing off her milky skin (pale to be exact) showing off her black bra and underwear to his view for him.

"Well what are you waiting for Naruto-kun hurry and take off your clothes off too" he complied to her demand and started stripping for her taking off his black shirt and orange pants while kicking off his shinobi sandle's only leaving his green boxer's.

She walked toward him sexy like swaying her hip's and when she finally reached him he grabbed her making her yep in surprise as she was thrown to the bed as Naruto got on top of her and resumed the make out secession but this time with tongue.

Both moaned from the fierce battle they were having not wanting to give up but did due to their swallon lip's both panted looking at each other with lust so Gaara quickly took off her bra showing off her D cup breast to him which he grabbed making her moan from his touch.

"Ah Naruto that feel's so good" Naruto put the pink nipple in his mouth and sucked on them as if he was a baby (not litterly but you get it) while doing so his lower region began to grow hitting her's in the process making her smirk.

She grabbed the bulge from his boxer that is containing the beast making Naruto groan which she loved making small strokes but stopped once she felt Naruto's fingers rub her pussy now making her moan from pleasure.

Naruto smiled that this was going great so he took it up a notch and laid her on her back as he lifted her black panties from her leg's now seeing something all guy's should pass out from seeing her vagina perfectly pink lip's he grinned and stuffed his face there twirling his tongue in her making her moan from the pleasure he was giving her.

"N..Naruto..kun yes keep going it feel's so good you're going to make me come AHHHH" as said she squirted her juices in his mouth which he kindly tasted of the sweetness she was giving.

She had a face of pleasure but now it was her duty to return the favor so she pushed Naruto on his back and ripped his boxer's off like no tomorrow.

She marveled his size it was about 9 inches long and it was pretty thick too which it made it better in both cases she grabbed it with one hand at first but another as she began to pumping it.

Naruto was loving this he never felt this much pleasure before he looked at Gaara as she had hunger in her eye's and took his cock into her mouth bobbing her head making him feel like he was in heaven.

Gaara was loving the taste of his stick but to her surprise precum started to leak into her mouth but didn't mind but she heard Naruto moan louder and yelled to her for warning "Gaara I'm going to cum" Yes she wanted this she moved faster wanting it in her mouth and she got what she wanted getting thick load's in to her mouth swallowing it.

Naruto was a little surprise that she would do such a thing on their first try but didn't mind. Naruto and Gaara knew what's next and got ready now with Gaara on bottom and with Naruto on top he positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her.

"Do it Naruto-kun I can't wait any longer I want you inside me now I want you to make love to me" Naruto nodded to the response and entered his length slowly not wanting to hurt her but wanting to make it pleasurable for her at the same time.

She let out a small grunt of pain but told Naruto to keep going as he did he thrusted his entire length in her making her yell out of pain. They both waited until she was used to the pain and she quickly told him to continue the love-making.

Naruto took it a slow pace until he saw the pain face of Gaara now a face of pleasure as he increased the speed of the thrusting making her moan out load. He was enjoying the fact he was making her feel good on their first time so he knew next would feel even better. She wrapped her arm's around his neck as he continue to pound her.

"Yes oh Yes Naruto faster" he did now going faster than ever making her breast move with the pace now which turned him on even more he stopped and asked her get on all four's to continue so she complied.

Gaara now on all fours waited for Naruto to enter once again. Naruto smirked and started to tease her by put his tip in her but pulling back out repeatedly. Gaara couldn't handle it she started to beg.

"Naruto-kun please just pound me and make me yours" that's all he needed to hear as he thrusted with fast pace making sound's of wetness heard throughout the room.

Both were getting near to their end's as both felt the rush coming fast "Gaara-chan I'm going to cum I'm going to do it outside" Naruto said as he was about to pull out.

"NO do it inside I want to feel your love and I too am going to cum so let's do it together" Naruto nodded and increased his speed until he didn't last much longer and released into her as she cummed on his cock at the same time.

"AHHHHHHH Naruto it's so great it feel's incredible" she said as she fell to her side exhausted from the pleasure and pain she just went through with her love. Naruto was tired too as he fell to Gaara's side both facing each other panting with smile's of happiness.

"I love you Naruto-kun"

"And I love you Gaara-chan" with that said he grabbed the red smooth bed sheet's to cover their naked body's and both made one last passionate kiss until both fell into slumber sleeping in each other's arm's.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I appreciate it. This idea popped in my head at school believe it or not so yeah hope you enjoyed this and maybe I will continue my other story or make another before my final's come.**


End file.
